The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunparaclare’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and vining Mandevilla plants with early flowering habit and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in October, 2009 of a proprietary selection of Mandevilla hybrida identified as code number 00-10, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Mandevilla hybrida identified as code number M37-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in November, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since November, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.